


Peek

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy taunts, Harry peeks. Eggsy flushes, Harry teases. C'est la vie.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek

Harry Hart sat in his favourite armchair, a book in hand. He was reading in his bedroom as Eggsy finished getting ready for bed in the bathroom. He could hear the boy humming, shaving, blow drying his hair. And through the crack in the slightly ajar door, he could see the pale skin of his bare body.

Moments ago when Eggsy had come out with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he hadn’t let his eyes stray from his book. He loved teasing him; Eggsy hated how posh and professional Harry could be under any circumstances. And so he denied himself the pleasure of looking at his dripping chest. But he didn’t stop himself from scolding.  
“You’re wetting the carpet, Eggsy.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he had replied casually, rummaging through the drawers. Harry could feel him turning around, checking if he was watching. He wasn’t. Eggsy had squinted, offended. Harry heard the towel drop and smirked. This time when he turned around, he allowed himself a silent glance at the smooth rear. Eggsy was sifting through the bottom drawer now- and Harry didn’t mind at all, from his view. “I’m gonna take some of your stuff, bruv. Is that cool?”  
“Of course.” Harry dropped his gaze. “Why?”  
“‘t’s a secret.” He left the wet towel in a pile on the ground. Revenge was irritating, sometimes.

Eggsy clicked off the blow dryer and combed through his hair again. Harry glanced towards the light of the bathroom. He watched as the sliver of skin he could see was covered by plaid fleece trousers. They went too high on his waist, yet he had to tug harshly to get past his thighs. Harry smiled, returning to his book. There was a shuffling noise, and Eggsy let out an exasperated grunt.  
“I don’t remember you being so broad. You’re not, are ya?” Eggsy was turning in front of the mirror, trying to imagine Harry in the same outfit. The mile-long undershirt covered the embarrassing knot in the drawstring, at least. “What the fuck…? I look fuckin… small.”  
“I’m very sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, darling. You’re a twink.” Harry’s voice was collected, casual- and anything but sorry.  
“Excuse me?” Harry smirked. Eggsy was adorable when he was peeved. Any efforts he made to posh up his accent since he got the Galahad position almost immediately fell away. “What did you just say? I ain’t no fucking twink. Just because I’m young and I’ve got an arse that won’t quite don’t mean-”  
“Of course, Eggsy. Whatever you say.” He wasn’t reading anymore (simply staring at the pages and pretending to be engrossed), but it was too late now to give up on the joke.  
“I’ll show you a twink…” Eggsy muttered under his breath.  
“Ah, I’ve already had my shower. Can you show me a twink tomorrow, dear?”  
He could hear Eggsy slam down whatever plastic thing was in his hand. He worried for a moment that he might have actually angered him- but a second later he could hear the muffled laughter. Harry smiled, turned the page.  
Finally, the door creaked open again. The soft padding footsteps meant he hadn't rolled up his comically long pant legs. Eggsy stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Harry afforded himself a polite look. Direct eye contact.  
“I’m not a twink.”  
Seemingly out of his control, Harry’s eyes slid down Eggsy’s frame. The corners of his mouths twitched.  
“Fuck off!” A soft blush crept up Eggsy’s neck. “It’s supposed to be sexy when ya wear your boyfriend’s clothes- this just looks fuckin ridiculous.”  
Harry couldn’t disagree more. (Though he would admit it was supposed to be cute to wear a significant other’s clothes, and Eggsy had pulled that off with extraordinary results. He wasn’t about to say that out loud, just yet.) “Nonsense. You nearly look all grown up. Not ridiculous at all.”  
“You think you’re real funny, bruv.”  
Harry closed his book and set it on the ground next to his chair. “I know I am, Eggsy. There is a difference.”  
“Tell me, then.” Eggsy cocked his head in challenge. “All I see is a load of bollocks either way.”  
Harry stood, taking two steps towards him. He mirrored Eggsy with crossed arms. “Well, the difference is simple. Imagine… how sweet Michelle and young Daisy view you. Your mother sees a strapping young man, your sister sees a reliable big brother. Those are true, much like how I view myself. But your sister sees a tailor- at least until she’s old enough to figure something out. That would be simply thinking, not knowing.”  
“Uh huh.” Eggsy was unimpressed.  
“Another example, then.” Harry rubbed his chin in thought. He put his hands in the pockets of his robe. “When you go undercover, your targets usually think of you as an ignorant, money flaunting newbie in politics or business, or whatever. That’s what they think. I, Merlin, Lancelot, however- know that you are a respectable young twink.”  
Eggsy’s stony glare broke. He laughed.

“You’re a bastard, Harry.”  
“I’m a what, Hagrid?” Harry stepped even closer, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist.  
Eggsy giggled. He pushed him away playfully, loving the feeling of his lips on his neck. “I was a twink a second ago. I’m a giant now, am I?”  
“I think it might largely be one’s state of mind- who’s to say half giants should be excluded from your ranks purely based on size?”  
“Oh my god, Harry,” Eggsy rolled his eyes. He shook his head, then placed it on Harry’s chest. They held each other for a moment, silent. “You’re the ridiculous one, mate.”  
“I am,” Harry admitted, voice softer. His fingers rubbed circles over the soft fabric of the undershirt. “And please, darling, don’t worry yourself about this. You look bloody adorable in my clothes- I hope you never take off that shirt.”  
Eggsy stared at the deep red of his robe, the clean white of his button down pajama shirt. He closed his eyes, thinking of the first time he’d seen those together- after the coma. “Never?”  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Harry whispered. “Two, actually.”  
“You know how much I love those.”  
Harry put his lips to his ear, as if someone were there to eavesdrop on their conversation. Merlin knew better by now- the glasses were off.  
“When I first saw you wearing this, I felt overwhelmed with… cuteness.” Eggsy was about to sarcastically say, ‘some secret,’ when he felt Harry’s fingernails scratch his back lightly. “But my very next thought was about how quickly I could get you out of those trousers.”  
Eggsy swallowed. “What about your other secret?”  
“I peeked.”  
“Peeked?”  
“You were angry I wasn’t looking. I did. After you dropped your towel.” Harry’s voice was a purr.  
That sent a jolt through Eggsy’s body, realizing just how exposed he had been. He was aching, suddenly. Eggsy bit his bottom lip.  
“I have my own secret, Harry.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes. Did you know…” Eggsy paused, tapping Harry’s chest. “That super spies attack when you’re least expecting?”  
“Oh my.”  
“It’s true.” Eggsy smiled. “Remember to always think fast, old man!”  
Eggsy used his grip on Harry’s shoulders to hoist himself into the air, wrapping his legs round him tightly. Though Harry was almost double his age, he was as physically fit as any other agent. He took the weight without so much as a grunt. “Always.”  
“How do you move in these jams?”  
“I find them quite pliable.” Harry walked backward until he hit his armchair again, dropping into it carefully. Always the romantic, he kissed Eggsy’s cheek sweetly and planted his hands firmly on his arse. “You've got the thighs of a Goddess.”  
Eggsy laughed.  
“And don't forget it. But you know, Harry, it’s quite rare we both get a day off together.” He fixed the collar of Harry’s robe. Eggsy was anything but casual when he wanted something. “Even better when it’s a birthday.”  
“Being Arthur has its perks, I suppose,” Harry agreed. He had many ‘perks’ indeed; he had the control to give them days off, to use his connections to plan wonderful getaways. But tomorrow they wouldn’t be flying to Italy, Africa, Canada, wherever their hearts desired. After all, it wasn’t Eggsy’s birthday.  
“I wish you’d let me do something big.”  
“I want nothing of the sort.” Harry’s voice was final. “The world is my gift to you.”  
“That’s very selfish of you,” Eggsy replied, smirking. He was so damn cheesy sometimes. “But fine. You’d better get rid of those reservations you made, though.”  
“... How did you know?”  
“No trust!” Eggsy crossed his arms, leaning back as far as he could without falling from his lap. He pouted. “No faith in me! To think, my love, my own soulmate, could think so lowly of me, to expect me to forget about his birthday!”  
“I’m sorry, Eggsy, I’m sorry,” Harry laughed, trying to pull him closer. “Don’t fall. I’ll call first thing, dear.”  
“You’d better.” Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck again, nose to nose. He ran a gentle finger over the mottled skin on Harry’s left side, the memory of a bullet that had hit only centimetres from his eye, his brain. “I’ve got bloody amazing plans, and I will be so offended if they are tarnished by thinking about some fancy Italian place.”  
“Are you sure you want to work so hard just for me?” Harry’s eyes flickered down, distracted by soft lips. “We could stay in. You have things to show me, after all.”  
“Hmmm….” As Eggsy appeared to consider this, he moved himself even closer. “Sorry mate, we’re too busy tomorrow. I might have to show you tonight just to fit the schedule.”


End file.
